


Exotic Alien Relationships

by galaxystardust



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Meld, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystardust/pseuds/galaxystardust
Summary: Spock comes to comfort Kirk and completely fails to explain the nature of their uniquely Vulcan relationship. Sex mention but no sexual content.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

A routine away mission, a routine accident, a routine injury, and even though a Captain’s pride should not be injured by such routine things it was always frustrating to be sent on medical leave. Nobody expected a captain to be invincible, except for Captain Kirk himself. Losing his ability to command and stay clear headed and confident was his greatest fear. Every stupid little injury bruised that tender fearful spot. Remembering that fear also bruised that tender spot. How could they let someone so easily incapacitated be captain? His mind went in anxious circles every time he went on medical leave. 

Routine shift change. Should he go find something to do in the rec room and show the crew he was ok? Or should he stay in his quarters and hide his bruised pride? What did it matter? The damage was done. Might as well stay in his quarters and read a book. It was only a matter of time before he heard the gentle beep of a visitor at his door. 

“CAPTAIN?”

Spock of course. Dr. McCoy must have known about this anxiety and insecurity, but only Spock had seen first hand. 

“Come in.”

However Kirk had also seen Spock’s weak spots, and he knew his first officer was trustworthy. He stayed in bed with his book. 

“Captain, I hope I am not interrupting.”

Formal as always, but reliably discreet. 

“No, Spock. I always appreciate your company when I’m on medical leave. Did all the reports get submitted before the end of shift?”

“Yes Captain, but I did not come for a staff meeting.” 

“Thank you Mr. Spock. Chess?”

“Jim, I know how these types of injuries effect your emotional state and I came to offer my… comfort…”

Most people think Vulcans are cold and uncanny, but in fact they are quite sensitive. Vulcans, and especially Spock, are deeply empathetic. They just manage their feelings in a way that is totally alien to humans. They are aliens after all. Spock had learned a lot from serving on a human ship, and had his own human side, so he was better equipped for handling these human sensitivities. 

“Thank you Spock, but I am quite…”  


“Jim.”

Spock stood his with his arms open ready to embrace his captain. Kirk, achingly, sat up and got to his feet. Clearly a sign of consent, Spock moved closer. It was a bit awkward but Spock wound his arms around Kirk’s waist so that the captain could rest his weight on Spock’s shoulders. Hesitating, Kirk first laid his head on Spock’s shoulder then gingerly wrapped his arms around. 

After a moment he relaxed into Spock’s embrace. There was nothing quite like the comfort of another man, especially one as esteemed and respected as Spock. Women were nice. Strong. Solid. There was certainly comfort in their physical contact, but nothing compared to the absolute luxury of a strong masculine embrace. He could be vulnerable with a man like Spock because Spock was strong enough to also be vulnerable with Kirk. 

“You always…” Kirk sighed.

“I know. It’s not easy for me to witness your distress.”

Even with a routine injury, Spock needed the comfort of knowing his captain was ok. Spock had expressed this concern before but never with an embrace. 

“I’ll be ok.” 

“You need to stop beating yourself up over these things, Jim.”

“Oh. That.”

“I knew you would do this to yourself. You always do.”

Kirk pulled out of the embrace to look Spock in the eye.

“Why this? Why now? You always come to check on me and reassure me, but never with physical touch.”

“I simply wish to express my confidence in you, Captain. I want to offer telepathic contact to reassure you.”

Oh. Oh? What? 

“What?”

“I do not want to make you uncomfortable, but I would like to offer a mind meld. I am not an expert in human psychology. I just hope I can help you steady yourself. I can also teach you a Vulcan meditation.”

Oh. Of course. Spock thinks he’s weak too. 

“Jim,” Spock lowered his voice, “I do not believe that you are incompetent. I simply wish to perform my duty to you according to the nature of our personal relationship.”

This is crazy. What is going on? 

“Ok. Do it.” Kirk lifted his head but did not relax his arms from around Spock’s shoulders. He needed that steady embrace even if this was going to get weird. 

Spock moved only the necessary hand from Kirk’s waist. It felt unfamiliar for him to be in such close physical contact with anyone, but with the captain it was ok. There was a certain amount of satisfaction underneath the awkwardness. Duty might be the best way to describe it. Feelings did not need to be classified with language. They could be felt and released without internal comment. Continuing to hold the captain securely, he moved his hand to the psi points with a light touch. A very light touch created a light meld. There was a simple satisfying warmth between the two men. The insecurities were forgotten and Kirk relaxed further into Spock’s embrace. 

Kirk realized that he was leaning against Spock. No. He was curled against Spock’s chest and they were in bed propped up against the headboard. 

“What happened?”

What happened? Why were they in bed together? It wasn’t an offensive idea. It was just a shock.

“I must apologize, captain. I did not anticipate that you would become incapacitated by my efforts. I hope I did not act inappropriately.”

“No. Call me Jim.” He curled deeper into Spock’s comforting embrace. He could feel Spock sigh with relief. 

“Jim.”

“I don’t know what to say. Spock. I appreciate this friendship.”

“As do I.”

“I hope you will pardon me for not knowing how to pursue informal relationships with Vulcans. I was not aware that Vulcans were so physical with their… friends?”

“Yes Jim… No. I…” Spock’s voice took that formal tone again, “Vulcans have many different types of relationships that do not seem to have equivalents in human culture.”

The tender moment had passed. Spock’s walls went up. The whole encounter was both reassuring and confusing. Spock moved to sit at the edge of the bed.

“I like this.”

“I am pleased to hear you say that, captain.”

“Jim.”

“Jim.”

“Spock, if we’re going to be in some sort of uniquely Vulcan relationship you need to tell me what that means.” Weird alien relationships with a weird cold alien-human hybrid that was the only one he could go to for emotional support. This was exactly what the vast majority of Starfleet joined for. Of course they would say that they were interested in science or exploration, but they all really wanted to meet aliens and have exotic alien relationships. Spock himself was evidence of such a relationship.

“It’s only natural in Vulcan culture for two people in our position to form a close relationship.” Spock settled back down next to Kirk and held him once again. “In ancient times our people were warriors. The types of relationships we have in Vulcan society date back to that time, but are naturally expressed in a more intellectual manner now.” Spock pressed his face into Kirk’s head and sniffed his hair. “Since you come from a more aggressive culture, and we are often in situations with an adversarial component, it is only logical that we would have a relationship more like my Vulcan ancestors.” 

Ok great. What the hell did that even mean? Kirk kept quiet. This would be a diplomatic issue. He had to maintain peace with his first officer even when he didn’t fully understand the nature of the relationship or the appropriate etiquette. He couldn’t afford to lose his first officer and most trusted confidante. He relaxed deeper into Spock’s arms hoping he would continue the explanation.

“I don’t know what that means but I like it,” Kirk spoke softly, “Humans are in the habit of connecting a physical and emotional closeness like this with a more intimate relationship and romance…”

“I have noticed such behaviors among the crew.”

“I don’t expect that of you, Spock. I value you as the best First Officer in the fleet, and my most trusted friend.” 

“I understand. Vulcans are not romantic according to human understanding, and I do not want the traditionally sexual nature of this relationship to interfere with our duty.”

Kirk looked up at Spock, but Spock was silent. Vulcans. First it was this mysterious business about pon farr and now a single enigmatic comment about the traditionally sexual nature of their relationship. Would they have to fight? Would they have to fuck? There was no way to know. This conversation was going nowhere fast. 

“Jim, we have a telepathic bond.”

“So you understand my confusion?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to sleep, Spock. I hope you might stay for a while, but I don’t want to keep you from your personal off duty time.” This was just too much. It had been a long day. His anxiety about his personal health and wellbeing was relieved but now there were these new feelings, confusion and anxiety about his first officer.

“Yes, Jim.” 

There was a silent pause between them before Kirk moved to cover himself with the blanket and lay down on his side. Spock adjusted his position accordingly and spooned Kirk while remaining on top of the blankets. He would not stay long, but continued to offer comfort. Spock moved his hand to the side of Kirk’s face, hovering above the psi points.

“May I help relieve your anxiety?”

What the hell.


	2. What is Love to a Vulcan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Spock talking about their relationship. not sure how much longer I'm going to write this. Might have a few more chapters coming.

Kirk awoke, startled by a painfully stiff erection, but as he began to move and stretch he realized that Spock was in bed with him. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was a mind meld to help relax. He knew that Spock was awake but silent and still. This was not how the captain wanted to start his day, especially after an accident on an away mission. 

Kirk quickly slid from under Spock’s arm and sat silently on the edge of the bed for a few moments. With his back to Spock, still lying in bed he gathered his thoughts.

“What… what did you do to me?”

Spock slid to the edge of his side of the bed and mirrored Kirk’s pose, their backs facing each other.

“I apologize captain.”

“Apologize for what? The last thing I remember is lying down and you doing something to help me relax, and now we’re both on duty in an hour and I can’t piss with my dick like this. What happened between us?”   
“There were no sexual relations if that is what you are asking, captain.”

“Why are you still here?”

Spock stood and moved quickly to the door, but instead of exiting immediately he stopped and faced Kirk.

“You were restless last night. When I stayed near you calmed down. When I moved to leave your sleep became disturbed and you seemed distressed. I was in error to remain while you were unable to give consent.”

“No Spock, that’s fine. I trust you. I just… I… I have a lot on my mind. Let’s talk about this later when I’m thinking clearly.”

“Yes captain.”

“Jim.”

“Yes Jim,” And Spock left.

Thankfully it was a quiet day of travel, so Kirk could take some time to read through the staff reports. Some of the crewmembers were excellent writers, so reports would be poetic, with philosophical and introspective meanderings. Engineers were always finding the meaning of life in the pattern of blinking indicator lights or the relative size of bolts or some such routine thing. Some departments were more inclined to humor and puns. The hard sciences were probably the most prolific humorists but with dry obscure scientific humor. Spock’s science reports could never quite capture the human humor, but he made an effort to translate his own sassy Vulcan style into something that humans would find humorous. It was an absolute pleasure to read the staff reports on quiet days. 

“Status report, Mr. Spock?”

“Captain, I am currently reviewing the progress and protocol compliance of several botany department experiments. I am ensuring that they are well prepared to submit their findings to the relevant science councils.” 

“Thank you Mr. Spock.” Knowing that this was a non-urgent matter, Kirk discreetly messaged Spock, inviting him to lunch in the captain’s office. The rest of the day would be routine and boring so it was a good time for Kirk to work out his relationship questions. There was some time for Kirk to browse the library for any information about Vulcan interpersonal relationships, contemporary or historical.

Vulcans are not sentimental about relationships or history. Surely there would be some documentation about what this Vulcan relationship from ancient times that he apparently now had with Spock. Spock had not been particularly forthcoming about any information last night, and Kirk simply didn’t have enough knowledge to know where to start asking questions. Unfortunately Kirk could find nothing more than a sentence mentioning that in ancient times warriors cultivated strategic personal relationships. Strategic? What were Spock’s intentions?

Kirk excused himself for lunch a bit early, leaving Spock at the conn briefly until Sulu returned from his break. Kirk needed a few moments to compose himself and decide what to say. The door beeped. Punctual as ever.

“Enter.”

“Captain, I apologize for my inappropriate behavior last night.”

“No Spock, don’t apologize. Just explain to me what is going on.” Spock stood silently, “Please get something for yourself from the replicator and sit down. I apologize for interrupting your personal break time, but I’m sure you understand…”

“Yes, Captain.” He had a Vulcan style grain and fruit dish with a large cup of that mild soup broth Vulcans all love so much.

“Spock, we’ve known each other since, what, Axanaar?”

“Yes, captain. It was a tragic incident for everyone involved.”

“And yet here we are. Still working together. We’ve both been through several promotions and department changes, but always working together. Now we’re commanding the ‘fleet’s flagship together.”

“You are my commanding officer. You are commanding the Enterprise.”

“Listen Spock, I don’t understand Vulcan relationships, but what I do know is that I value our working relationship more than anything. I can’t imagine being out here in space without you by my side. Maybe I’m selfish or insecure, but since that day we found ourselves side by side at Axanaar I feel like with you by my side I can do anything. Now if there is something more than a working relationship happening from your perspective I would like to know about it.”

“No, captain. Jim. Vulcans have a more complex understanding of this sort of working relationship.”

“I don’t want to lose the finest first officer in the fleet, so I insist we keep this by the book.”

“I understand.”

“Can you help me out here Spock? I don’t know what your intentions are.” Spock remained silent. He sipped his broth. 

“I am not certain what you mean by intentions.”

“Is this about biology? The biology of Vulcans?” Kirk was getting frustrated and angry. Spock gave Kirk that slight smile that he never showed anyone else. How could he answer this question?

“Don’t worry Jim, you have a few more years before that becomes an issue again.” Again that smile. Kirk couldn’t help but let a smile light up his face as well. He couldn’t stay mad at Spock. 

Kirk sighed. He still had no idea what was going on, but at least he knew that he could trust Spock with whatever was happening. 

“Mr. Spock, I am delegating these relationship duties to you. Please keep me informed, and provide regular evaluations of my performance.” Formal Starfleet duty and procedure seemed to be the only way to get Spock to respond to anything, so this would be it.

“Captain, it would be advantageous for you to practice Vulcan meditation. If you are available tonight after our shift I would like to invite you to my quarters.” 

“Yes, I would enjoy that.” Enjoy. Kirk honestly anticipated enjoying meditation with Spock in his quarters. It seemed only reasonable that Kirk should learn more about Vulcan life and culture if he was ever going to figure out this Vulcan relationship. Now that he was feeling less anxious he could think more clearly. Spock was sincerely trying to be a friend. Spock slowly slid his hand across the table. Uncertain what that meant, Kirk slid his hand towards Spock’s. There was a strange internal spark when their fingertips touched.

“What was that?”

“We have a bond, Jim. We can explore it in meditation. I want you to see how I… feel… about you.” Kirk covered Spock’s hand with his own. 

“I greatly appreciate the physical comfort you gave me last night. I know that you normally avoid physical contact, but your embrace was exactly what I needed in that moment. Thank you for that.”

“It is my duty to you, captain.”

“Of course.” He admits to having feelings but then goes back to talking about duty. Kirk decided that it would be his duty to better understand his first officer. Over the years of professional and social contact he learned many things about Spock and Vulcans, but never anything about their relationships. He should have known better. He was reputed to be a great diplomat after all, but had foolishly assumed that an alien understood relationships as a human would. Kirk wondered if it was possible that Spock loved him. What is love to a Vulcan?


End file.
